


Thanksgiving

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Food, Friendship, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Thanksgiving at the Pendragon/Emrys household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Quite similar to the other one, sorry, but it wanted to be written as well. Not beta'd. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!

"Happy Thanksgiving!“ Arthur came back late.

“No Americans present.” Gwaine looked up from where he sat on the couch.

Arthur hung up his jacket. “No reason to not have turkey.” He sniffed and smiled. There definitely was a turkey in the oven.

“I prefer duck.” Leon stuffed his face with crisps.

Elyan grinned when he saw Arthur’s face get more non-impressed by the minute. “I stopped eating meat a while ago.”

“More for me.” Arthur stomped into the kitchen to get himself a beer. 

"Nope, I'm here as well." Percy just came from the bathroom and grinned. "Hey, Arthur."

Merlin was busy with some last preparations. “You’re home!” He leaned over to put a kiss on Arthur’s cheek. “Good, could you see that everyone has drinks and knows where the plates are?”

Arthur opened his beer bottle and leaned against the fridge. “Tell me why we invited everyone for Thanksgiving? Is there something like a Thanksgiving Grinch? Because I think we’ve got three or four of them in our living room.”

Chuckling, Merlin opened the oven and then grunted when he pulled the heavy turkey out. “Because,” he waved the steam away, “they are our friends and you know they don’t care about the reason as long as there is food and football.” 

Watching Merlin work, Arthur sighed. “Need a hand with that?”

“Got everything under control.” Merlin already took the turkey apart, so it still looked delicious. 

Arthur remembered the year where they just put the knife next to the turkey and in the end it looked like the turkey had exploded. 

“Why don’t you go change and then tell the hungry pack that dinner’s ready.” 

Putting his beer aside, Arthur stepped up to Merlin, wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. “I’d much rather be alone with you now.”

For a moment, Merlin leaned back into him. “You love football, you love our friends and you love to eat so much at Thanksgiving that you usually crash on the couch after everyone has gone.”

Sighing, Arthur let go. “And then I’ll have to spend hours at the gym to get rid of the calories.”

Merlin turned and grinned. “Tell you what. How about…we’ll find a way to get rid of them that just involves you and me this weekend?” He winked.

Arthur let go of him and laughed. “I love the way you’re thinking.”

Merlin fed him a bit of turkey and put a peck on his lips. “Go, your jersey is waiting.”

Before he left the kitchen, Arthur pinched Merlin’s arse and mouthed ‘love you’.


End file.
